My Boyfriend Is My Husband
by thegirlinr3d
Summary: How does one expect to feel after their significant other came for a “little visit” because you felt too sick to go to school that day? Rebellious feelings, here.


We were sitting next to each other and his arms were wrapped around my waist. He pulled his arms tighter around mine. He started kissing my neck and I laughed a little, but then I whispered, "I want more." It went up to the point where I was sitting on the couch and he was on his knees kissing me and my neck and my body _(my shirt was off and my boobs were lookin pretty good in my Victoria's Secret bra)_. Eventually, I looked up into his dreamy eyes and I said, "You wanna see my room?" His response was a smirk and a nod.

I took his hand and I led him to the staircase, but before we went upstairs, he wrapped his arms around my waist and told me he loved me. I couldn't stop smiling, but nevertheless, I led him up the stairs and into my room. As we entered my room, he pushed in the door and I closed it.

First, I got on the bed _(again, I was only wearing my sweatpants and my bra)_ and he kissed me on my lips. I swear, he is the most amazing kisser ever, I love his lips. He worked his way down on my body, making sure his lips touched every part of me from my chest to my stomach to my waist and my hips. I pushed him off and I said, "Take your shirt off," because I wanted to see his perfection. He took his shirt off and I loved how he looked; his body was so broad like a real man, just as the hot romantic movies where the guy looks all muscular in bed.

I pulled him on me again and he did the same thing—he kissed my body until I couldn't breathe because he was so heavy on me but I loved his boyish-muscularity. We did this for a good twenty minutes before I looked into his eyes naughtily saying, "Is it my turn yet?" We both kept laughing and he laid down on the bed this time, and I climbed on him. I could feel how hard he was and I couldn't believe it. I loved how it felt, and he looked like he was really loving it too. I threw my hair off to the side and I kissed him so hard and passionately. His arms were at my waist and kept working it there.

I kept moving my body so I could feel his hardness and he closed his eyes to moan. I bit my lip and tried to look really sexy. Then, I played to be a tease and I got off the bed. I playfully ran around the room so he would have to catch me. We both were laughing really hard because I tried to jump over the bed and I did, but I smoothly landed on the floor after. I pulled him on my body on the floor and we made out from there. Then, I pushed him back on the bed to feel his hardness again.

We were both very conscientious of the time because my sister would arrive home at 3:00. At 2:15, we were trying to make the best of it. I kept teasing him by running around the room again, but the last time I did, he pulled me real close to him so hard that I moaned really loud. As he kept his arms tight around my body, I pointed to the mirror. I told him that we looked so perfect together, and he said we're just like a puzzle piece, that we fit perfectly.

I got on the bed again and I pulled him on me. I whispered in his ear, "I want a hickey." I loved the way he sucked on my neck. I didn't care if it hurt a little bit, but I loved the feeling he gave me; his perfectly strong body was on top of mine, his hands were rubbing my waist and he was kissing my neck so fervently.

After about five minutes of him sucking on my neck, I told him to stop, but then I pulled him back to keep going. I wanted more but I kept pushing him back to rub my neck because it did hurt a little. For the last few minutes, we kept talking about how perfect everything was and how we both didn't want him to leave.

He told me how he would give this to me all night and forever. I really wanted it forever because I couldn't imagine my life without him. Unfortunately, the time came for him to leave. It was 2:45. I picked up his shirt and his sweatshirt off the floor and I read the back of it. It read his name and a bunch of things about robotics. I loved how devoted he was to robotics because it shows that he's determined, smart, and not lazy. He told me to try his shirt on, and I guaranteed that it would be big. For some reason, it fit me perfectly, but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was fit because of my push up bra and my boobs. He said I could keep it, but I told him, "No, it looks better on you." I loved how he made me feel the entire time and I wanted him to make me feel that way for the rest of my life. I pulled the strings on his pants and I tied it to my strings of my sweatpants so that "he wouldn't have to go." He laughed; blushing, I loosened our strings.

Before I let him downstairs, I listened really well to see if my sister had came home. I took him downstairs and he got all his things. I looked in his backpack and he had things that normal boys would have; a few books, headphones, and cologne. He laughed and told me he was pretty unorganized. I looked into the front pocket and I saw pills. I asked him what it was, and he told me his dad thinks he has ADHD, so the doctor apparently prescribed it to him. I was surprised because the doctor would've had to really test him first, but eh.

I took him in the front living room where the door and his shoes were. I looked out the window to make sure no one was walking on the street. I hugged him one last time, and I opened the door for him to go. I pulled him back in and I kissed him on his cheek and he kissed me on my cheek at the same time. As the sun came out of the clouds to shine on my Sunshine, he left.


End file.
